


Shadow, She Sang

by DancerInTheShadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheShadows/pseuds/DancerInTheShadows
Summary: She sings a story, of the legendary ones.(sorry, this one's hard to summarize)





	Shadow, She Sang

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first work, and I really like how it turned out.

SHADOW, SHE SANG

Shadow, she sang, shadow and nighttime and a dark sky sprinkled with stars.   
A wheatfield, an empty road.   
Flight, movement.  
A small town, dark and asleep, unaware of the rest of the world.  
A building, lonely and alone, perched on the horizon.  
A door, steps, long dark hallways that no longer ring with the bustle of a hundred feet.  
Books and dark lamps, a dark profile sitting at a table.  
Sleeping figures in the dimness.

Darkness, she sang, darkness and wakefullness and a figure creeping through the corridors.  
The slow slide of stealthy steps, mischief and suppressed laughter, the slow creak of a door opening.  
Light and music, blaring, brilliant.  
The whump of something large hitting the floor, accompanied by riotous laughter.  
Anger and laughter, chasing each other through empty hallways, confusion and a watcher.  
Bacon on the stove, cereal falling into bowls, fading irritation.  
The click of laptop keys, the rustle of pages, the occasional murmur of conversation.  
Sudden curiosity, movement, interest, agreement.  
Power, strength, weapons in a car trunk and doors slamming shut.  
The rumble of an engine starting.  
Anticipation, eagerness, the road stretched out before them.

Daylight, she sang, daylight and open sky and the sun at zenith.  
An empty road stretching on and on and on until it disappears over the horizon, the glare of sunlight off the pavement.  
Music, loud and powerful and blaring  
Laughter and talking, the hum of the wheels, the whoosh of another car passing.  
Trees gathering in the distance, racing up to meet them.  
The sun sinking lower in the sky and no other life in sight.

Firelight, she sang, firelight and stars and the comfortable presence of something familiar.  
Low talking, laughter.  
Lying and looking up at the sky, huge and star-filled and endlessly beautiful.  
Curling up in a cramped space with the sound of breathing close by.  
A long, low building with a single car in the lot, shifting and flickering between a hundred different iterations,   
a hundred different nights.

Questions, she sang, questions and answers and the slow suggestion of a flirty voice.  
Blood, confusion, but no danger.  
The slow creep of something slowly coming closer.  
The click of puzzle pieces being fitted together, the shape of the answer forming.  
Realization, a conclusion.

Stealth, she sang, stealth and night and the glint of starlight off the edge of a blade.  
Creeping forward through the darkness, careful, quiet.  
Sudden movement, heat, adrenaline.  
The whirl of blades and fangs and claws, a dance of death and survival.  
Carnage, gore, watching for yourself and another, blood spattering the walls.  
A death at your hands.  
Relaxation, the cessation of tension, stillness, blood on the floor and bodies surrounding.  
Pain, sudden, hot and bright.

Comfort, she sang, comfort and injury and the glint of light off blood and a needle.  
Bloody washcloths, and the low murmur of soothing conversation.  
Blood streaming down a shower drain, steam rising in the air.  
Clothes and weapons and everything else put away, a trunk door slamming.  
Engines starting and a car pulling away in the middle of the night.  
The open road, she sang, the open road and the sky slowly lightening and music echoing out into the silence.  
Pain, but faded, and really not that bad compared to…   
Happiness, the knowledge of a job done and done well.  
Freedom, the choice of where to go next, the knowledge that nothing and no one can tell you what to do.  
Contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, please leave some in the comments.


End file.
